Like Mother, Like Daughter, Like Supermodel
"Like Mother, Like Daughter, Like Supermodel" is the 5th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing July 20, 2009 - and the 5th episode overall. Overview With a lack of funds facing The Rock team for Nationals, Kim and the other mothers decide to host a mother-daughter fashion show. But what starts as a fun idea ends up causing trouble for everyone. Ronnie is so busy with the details that Kaylie feels ignored, especially at a time when she could really use her mother’s advice about love and sex. Lauren is paired up with Summer, much to her chagrin, but tries to use this opportunity to catch Carter’s eye. Furious at Chloe for spilling secrets to Damon, Emily is mortified for her “out there” mother to even be at the gym, let alone to walk a runway with her, while Payson does not want to waste time with “girlie things,” Sasha tips off Kim that maybe she hasn’t been a great role model in the feminine world. Meanwhile, after spotting her with Carter, Summer gets the feeling that Lauren is over her head in the boy department and tries to help by opening up. Kaylie decides to tell Carter that she is ready to take the next step in their relationship. Synopsis The Rock moms come up with an idea to raise money for the trip to Nationals: a mother-daughter fashion show. Kaylie and Lauren are psyched -- and for the same reason. Both want to impress Carter. Of course, Lauren doesn't tell Kaylie that she lost her virginity to him, but she does tell Carter she wants to be his friend with benefits. Payson's mortified that she has to dress up for the fashion show, but Sasha hopes it will help her be more confident of her femininity. Meanwhile, Emily's too busy working at The Shack to worry about the fashion show. Although she does face a distraction at work: Damon. There's definite chemistry between them, and when Damon kisses her, Emily melts. Back at The Rock, Summer sees Lauren kiss Carter on the cheek and asks Steve if he's ever had "The Talk" with Lauren. The answer's a resounding no. So, at a rehearsal of the fashion show, Summer tells Lauren about her own regrets over being named "Biggest Flirt" in high school. Lauren's shocked to find out that "goodie-goodie" Summer has a past, and it looks like the two are starting to bond, until ... ... the night of the fashion show. When Lauren sees Kaylie working it on the runway -- and Carter's reaction -- she decides to steal Emily's sexy outfit. Summer tries to stop her, but Lauren goes out and sashays for Carter. It's brash. It's brazen. And it's totally Lauren. With her outfit hijacked, Emily refuses to hit the runway in Lauren's "business casual" look -- until her mom asks, "What would Carrie Bradshaw do?" Moments later, Emily struts out, dressed in a black jacket and red heels. She's the star of the show, and the outfit wins the highest bid -- made by Damon. After the show, Damon brings Emily flowers and tells her she's no ordinary Rock girl. The fashion show's over, but the drama isn't. Summer and Steve confront Lauren about stealing Emily's dress, but she shrugs it off. Steve then tells Summer that Lauren's mom isn't really working in Darfur -- she's an addict who abandoned Lauren. So some light is shed on why Lauren's as tough as she is -- but does it excuse her behavior? Maybe. Until she tells Kaylie's mom about Kaylie's plan to have sex with Carter after the fashion show. Later that night, Carter sneaks into Kaylie's room ... but, before they can do anything, they're interrupted by Kaylie's mom. Carter hides in the closet, and Ronnie and Kaylie have a really wonderful mother-daughter talk. Without revealing that she knows about Kaylie's plans with Carter, Ronnie says she hopes Kaylie won't let a boy distract her from her goals. After all, she says, "Real love will wait, but certain opportunities won't." After Ronnie leaves, Carter comes out of hiding and tells Kaylie he agrees with her mom. With that, he tucks her into bed and departs. Real love will have to wait. But will Lauren? Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Rosa Blasi as Ronnie Cruz *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1